QUIET, PLEASE!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino adalah dua shinobi Konoha yang terkenal berisik. Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kedua orang berisik ini ditempatkan bersama dalam satu dan berbagai situasi, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak? Apa mungkin akan tiba hari di mana mereka tidak saling melontarkan argumen? / Prepare yourself for the two loud-mouth ninjas. / KibaIno. Warnings inside.


Apa yang ada di pikiran Kiba saat mendengar nama Yamanaka Ino? Supel, periang, _bossy_, genit, dan tentu saja … berisik!

Lalu, apa yang ada di pikiran Ino saat mendengar nama Inuzuka Kiba? Pecinta anjing, majikan Akamaru, penciuman tajam, impulsif, dan jelas … berisik!

Jadi, bagaimana kalau dua orang berisik ini ditempatkan bersama dalam satu dan berbagai kondisi?

* * *

**QUIET, PLEASE!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Jumping plotline. Probably rush. Canon-setting.**_

_**Additional warning: prepare your ears, err … eyes, to see KibaIno's argument fights (?)**_

* * *

**I. DALAM MISI**

"Jangan gegabah, Kiba! Kau nggak mau posisi kita diketahui musuh, 'kan?" Ino menarik tangan Kiba yang sudah siap menerjang ke arah para perampok. "Jumlah musuh terlalu banyak. Kalau kau menyerang langsung, kita akan menghabiskan _chakra_ dengan sia-sia. Coba pikirkan efisiensinya."

"Apa, sih? Kalau kita menyerang mereka langsung, saat mereka sedang nggak siap, kemungkinan menangnya juga akan bertambah besar."

"Seenaknya saja. Seenggaknya, lebih baik kita rundingkan dulu strategi yang bisa kita lakukan sehingga nggak ada _chakra_ yang terbuang sia-sia."

"Nggak penting! Maju dan serang saja langsung! Ya, kan, Akamaru?"

_"WWOOF!"_

Ino melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kiba, menggelengkan kepala, dan menyentuh dahinya. "Shino! Katakan sesuatu!" bentak Ino pada rekannya yang satu lagi.

"Kiba, sebaiknya—" Shino memulai.

"Bikin strategi buang-buang waktu saja, tahu?" ujar Kiba memberikan alasan lain.

"Kita—" Shino mencoba melanjutkan.

"Tapi dengan begitu, kita nggak akan buang-buang energi percuma!" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Itu …." Shino masih mencoba.

"Kau nggak percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu, heh?" Kiba menyeringai sinis.

"Kau sendiri? Karena kemampuan otakmu pas-pasan, kau nggak bisa memikirkan strategi yang lebih baik dibanding menyerang langsung, 'kan?"

"Teman-teman …," sela Shino lagi.

"BERISIIK!" jawab Kiba dan Ino kompak.

"Tapi kita sudah kedatangan tamu," jelas Shino yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap dengan para serangga yang menjadi andalannya.

Ino dan Kiba spontan menoleh. Kini, di balik batu tempat persembunyian mereka tidak lagi hanya ada mereka bertiga plus Akamaru. Para perampok yang dibicarakan sudah berkumpul mengelilingi mereka dengan tatapan yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Kiba menoleh pada Ino dan menyeringai. Ino sendiri meringis kesal.

Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerang langsung. Apa boleh buat, tempat persembunyian mereka—di belakang batu besar tidak jauh dari gua tempat para perampok itu bersarang—sudah berhasil disergap para perampok.

Dan alasannya?

Suara Ino dan Kiba yang terlalu keras berhasil mengundang perhatian dan kecurigaan para perampok!

.

.

.

**II. DI KANTOR **_**HOKAGE**_

"TIDAK! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus satu misi dengannya? Ini tidak adil, Tsunade-_sama_!" Ino merengek dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada. Matanya melirik sinis pada sosok di sampingnya. "Dan hanya berdua?"

"Cih! Itu kalimatku!" bantah Kiba sambil membuang muka. "Dan kau salah, Ino. Kita tidak berdua! _Bertiga_!" imbuh Kiba sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru yang langsung menggonggong menyahuti perkataan Kiba.

Ino menyentuh dahinya dan melangkah maju ke depan meja Tsunade. "Kumohon, Tsunade-_sama_!" ujar Ino dengan kedua tangan yang sudah menyentuh meja. "Jangan dengan dia lagi! Misi kemarin saja semua berantakan gara-gara …," Ino menunjuk Kiba, "orang ini!"

"Hei! Enak saja kau menuduh sembarangan!" bantah Kiba tidak terima. "Kau saja yang terlalu lemah! Makanya misi sederhana itu tidak bisa selesai dengan mudah!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Dalam sekejap, adu mulut pun terjadi di ruang Hokage. Bahkan Tsunade sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan menyela, apalagi menjelaskan. Tsunade nyaris kehilangan kesabaran dan siap menggebrak meja dan meneriakkan 'Demi _Kami-sama_!' Namun, wanita berusia lima puluh tahun yang senantiasa tampak muda itu merasa kalau dengan 'ancaman keras', baik Kiba maupun Ino tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dalam misi meskipun mereka menyetujui untuk pergi bersama pada akhirnya.

"Inuzuka, Yamanaka," ujar Tsunade dengan suara yang tenang tapi menimbulkan hawa intimidasi, "apa pun yang kalian ributkan, kalian akan tetap melakukan misi bersama." Tsunade mengangkat tangannya saat ia melihat baik Kiba maupun Ino sudah akan melancarkan protes. Senyuman terlihat di wajah Tsunade.

"Dan kalau aku sampai mendengar sepatah kata penolakan lagi dari kalian, maka di misi berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, kalian akan selalu kutempatkan untuk misi yang sama. Paham?"

Dua anggukan dalam satu bungkam.

Ah~ akhirnya tenang juga!

.

.

.

**III. DI JALAN**

"Nih, Akamaru," ujar Kiba sambil menyodorkan satu tusuk sosis bakar ke depan mulut Akamaru. Begitu Akamaru mulai menikmati makanannya, Kiba pun memakan bagiannya. Ia kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Akamaru seperti biasa.

Kiba tampak semringah. Namun, senyum itu sedikit hilang saat dilihatnya Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah berjalan dengan Ino. Ketiga gadis itu tampak membawa banyak kantong di masing-masing tangannya.

"Oh, hai, Kiba," sapa Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_ …." Hinata tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, Hinata … dan … _babi_."

"Heeeii! Kau tidak bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar, yaa?" protes Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Alisnya mengernyit.

Kiba sendiri hanya terkekeh sambil menggigit-gigit tusuk sosisnya. "Jadi, tiga cewek kesepian ini lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan menghabiskan uang." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau punya waktu untuk _shopping_, apa nggak lebih baik kalian pakai buat latihan?"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara?" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Hinata sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa meringis dan mengangkat alis. "Si pecundang yang hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan sang anjing tersayang~. Apa kau nggak lebih kesepian dari kami, Kiba?"

"Kau merendahkan Akamaru, ya? Bagaimanapun, Akamaru itu sahabat terbaikku, tahu?" bantah Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Akamaru setelah ia melempar tusuk sosisnya ke salah satu tempat sampah.

"Oooh, kasihan sekali Akamaru. Harus menjadi sahabat orang sepertimu. _Ne_, Akamaru?" ujar Ino sambil mendekat dan kemudian mengelus-ngelus moncong Akamaru setelah memindahkan semua belanjaannya ke satu tangan. Akamaru malah menjilati tangan Ino dan menggoyangkan ekornya. "Lihat! Akamaru saja tampaknya ingin bermain dengan orang lain selain denganmu, Kiba!"

"Akamaru, kau pengkhianat!"

Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Makanya, sebelum mengata-ngatai kami, sebaiknya kau ngaca dulu, deh, Kiba."

"Cih! Setidaknya aku bukan orang boros yang sudi menghabiskan duit untuk hal-hal nggak penting!"

"Kebutuhan cewek dan cowok itu berbeda, tahu! Cewek perlu merawat dirinya agar tetap terlihat cantik dan segar. Sementara cowok … apalagi kau, pasti nggak pernah kepikiran untuk merawat diri."

Ino mendekat ke arah Kiba. Lalu sedikit mengendus. Kiba sedikit tersentak tapi selanjutnya Kiba hanya bisa membeku dan membiarkan Ino melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan.

"Makanya baumu … _ewww_!"

Begitu tersadar akibat ejekan Ino padanya, Kiba mendorong gadis itu menjauh.

"Setidaknya lagi, aku bukan kau yang dipenuhi kepalsuan. Menyemprot parfum untuk menimbulkan bau yang … _eergh_! Belum lagi _make-up_ di sana-sini untuk menyamarkan kerutan dan noda di wajah." Kiba melipat tangan di depan dada dan menggeleng prihatin.

"Kurang ajar!" Ino segera memundurkan kepala dan menyentuh pipi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah kala itu. "Mukaku sama sekali belum berkerut dan aku nggak punya noda di wajah! Kau ngajak ribut, ya?"

"Heh! Siapa takut!"

Dalam sekejap, keduanya sudah kembali adu mulut. Berbagai mata yang memandang ke arah mereka seketika saja sudah tidak terlihat di mata keduanya.

Sakura dan Hinata? Setelah mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas, mereka memilih untuk menjauh dari keributan tersebut.

.

.

.

**IV. DI TEMPAT LATIHAN**

Ino melemparkan _kunai_-nya dengan cepat ke arah kayu-kayu sasaran. Dalam sekejap, kayu-kayu itu sudah ditancapi _kunai-kunai_ di titik-titik yang menjadi inti sasaran. Ino tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Oh. Ino! Lagi latihan?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati dua sosok pemuda berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto, Kiba," sapa Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tumben kau nggak membawa Akamaru, Kiba?"

"Dia kutinggalkan dengan kakak, pemeriksaan rutin," jawab Kiba santai. Ia kemudian menoleh. "Wah," ujar Kiba sambil melihat ke arah kayu sasaran yang sudah ditancapi _kunai-kunai_ Ino. "Ternyata kau nggak cuma pintar ngomong, ya, Ino? Kau bisa mengincar sasaran-sasaran itu dengan tepat."

Setelah mengetahui apa maksud perkataan Kiba, Ino pun menjawab, "Kaupikir aku ini siapa, heh?" Ino mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai sinis. "Kalau aku serius, kau bahkan nggak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam adu melempar _kunai_."

"Haah? Menantangku? Kaupikir aku akan kalah dari cewek yang hanya mementingkan penampilan dan hobi menghabiskan uang?"

Ino memutar bola mata. "Kau memang cuma cowok yang besar mulut, Kiba. Buktikan saja dulu, deh, baru bicara!"

"Kau—"

"Kalian ini," potong Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, "kalau bertemu nggak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain adu mulut, ya?"

"Dia tuh, yang mulai," ujar Ino sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Kiba.

"Cih! Seenaknya saja menuduh!"

"Yaaa … bukan urusanku, sih," ujar Naruto cuek sambil mengangkat bahunya. Pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu kemudian menyeringai hingga matanya menyipit. "Jangan sampai saja nanti adu mulut kalian … benar-benar menjadi '_adu mulut'_ dalam artian sebenarnya."

"Haah? Apa maksudmu, sih, Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Naruto terkekeh sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Awalnya, Kiba maupun Ino hanya bisa bergeming di tempat dengan alis yang terangkat. Namun selanjutnya, wajah keduanya memerah begitu menyadari maksud Naruto sebenarnya.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! NGGAK BAKALAN TERJADI, DEH!" teriak Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "DENGAN COWOK INI?! JANGAN MIMPI!"

"ITU KATA-KATAKU! KENAPA JUGA HARUS DENGAN CEWEK BERISIK INI?!" seru Kiba sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Ino.

"Mana kutahu?" jawab Naruto santai sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Sudah, ya, aku mau latihan di sebelah sana. Lanjutkan saja adu mulut kalian sampai jadi adu mulut yang sesungguhnya. _Jaa_!" Naruto pun melambaikan tangan dan kemudian segera meloncat menjauh.

Kiba dan Ino bergeming menyikapi tingkah Naruto yang mendadak saja menjauh. Keduanya seakan terpaku, lalu sesekali mata mereka mencuri pandang. Namun begitu mata keduanya saling bertemu, dalam sekejap, mereka pun langsung membuang muka.

Keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak bertahan lama saat Ino akhirnya memilih bersuara.

"Wajahmu memerah, tuh."

"Berisik! Kau sendiri? Nggak sadar apa kalau wajahmu memerah sampai ke telinga?" balas Kiba cepat sambil menggosok pipinya dengan punggung tangan yang terkepal.

Ino sudah akan membalas lagi. Namun, sekali itu ia tampak menahan diri. Ia pun menghela napas.

Setelah memastikan bahwa wajahnya tak lagi menghangat, Ino akhirnya berhasil membuka mulut kembali, "Aku pulang duluan, ya. Selamat latihan!"

"Ah, oi, Ino!" panggil Kiba saat sosok Ino yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggung serta rambut yang diikat pony-tail yang tampak bergerak-gerak ringan.

Menanggapi panggilan Kiba, Ino menoleh.

"Kata-kata Naruto tadi … jangan dipikirkan!"

Ino mengerjap. Satu, dua, tiga. Tawanya pun pecah kemudian. Dan berbalik Kiba yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau itu anak kecil, ya? Siapa juga yang akan memikirkan hal itu." Ino mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat.

"A-apa—"

"Sudah, ya! Aku buru-buru! _Jaa_!"

Ino pun berlalu—meninggalkan Kiba yang masih terpaku dalam keadaan bingung.

Namun, tak jauh berbeda, pikiran Ino mendadak dipenuhi hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikirkan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

**V. PERJALANAN PULANG**

_Konoha _11 baru saja selesai mengadakan pertemuan yang membahas mengenai Sasuke. Begitu keputusan bahwa Sasuke akan diburu sebagai kriminal tingkat S terkuak, Ino tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Bahkan sampai pertemuan berakhir pun, gadis itu masih sesekali tersedu.

Tadinya, Chouji hendak mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke rumah, tapi pemuda Akimichi tersebut dimintai tolong oleh sahabatnya—Nara Shikamaru—sehingga ia harus tetap tinggal di tempat selama beberapa saat lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Kiba dimintai tolong untuk mengantarkan Ino sampai ke rumahnya.

"Sudah, dooongg!" keluh Kiba dengan nada kesal yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Berhenti nangisnya!"

"_Khhh_!" Ino tidak bisa menjawab. Ia masih sesengukan. Sesekali gadis itu berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tumpah tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Haaah … cengeng!" ujar Kiba sambil meletakkan kedua tangan ke belakang kepala. Ia kemudian terus berjalan—didampingi Akamaru—sampai kemudian ia sadar bahwa Ino tidak lagi berjalan di sebelahnya. Kiba pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ino tertinggal cukup jauh. Namun, gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bergerak.

Kiba mendengus. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Ka-kau nggak ngerti …," ungkap Ino lemah dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Begitu Kiba sudah di depannya, Ino pun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau nggak ngerti sama sekali! Perasaanku … Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Yang ada di otakmu itu memang cuma Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke, ya?" Kiba menolehkan wajah dengan geram. Akamaru sampai mundur beberapa langkah setelah mengeluarkan suara takut-takut. "Kau itu _kunoichi_, 'kan? _Shinobi_ Konoha? Nggak bisakah kau berpikir dan bertingkah laku seperti selayaknya _shinobi_?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Be-berisik! Memangnya—"

"Bukankah, prioritas kita adalah melindungi desa?"

Ino tidak bisa menjawab lagi sekali ini. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengannya yang lain.

"Aku … harus bagaimana? Meskipun aku sudah berusaha, aku selalu … selalu mengingat Sasuke-_kun_. Pikiranku … selalu dipenuhi oleh—"

Perkataan Ino terputus tatkala Kiba mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan membiarkan mata mereka beradu selama beberapa saat. Mata Ino membesar saat dilihatnya wajah Kiba semakin mendekat.

"Ki-Kiba … kau … kaumau apa~?!"

Mendadak, jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Wajahnya menghangat dan seketika, ia melupakan keinginannya untuk kembali terisak karena masalah Sasuke. Ah—bahkan mungkin sesaat segala pikirannya tentang Sasuke menguap. Dan alasannya … jelas tersodor di depan kedua mata beriris biru _aquamarine_-nya.

Selama beberapa saat, mata cokelat Kiba mengunci mata Ino—membuat Ino membeku di tempat. Ino tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kiba, walau sesaat ia mempunyai dugaan—dan setengahnya bagaikan harapan. Namun, mendadak saja, pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di dagu Ino. Dan perilaku itu membuyarkan semua dugaan Ino sebelumnya.

"Sudah cukup," ujar Kiba sambil menyeringai, "aku sudah membiarkanmu melihatku selama lima menit. Dengan ini, kau pasti nggak akan mengingat-ingat si Sasuke itu lagi hari ini." Kiba tertawa-tawa sambil memunggungi Ino.

"… Maksudmu …," ujar Ino yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sesaat menggila, "kau bermaksud membuatku melupakan Sasuke-_kun, _menghapus keberadaannya dari ingatanku, dan menggantikannya dengan sosokmu sendiri? Atau dengan kata lain … kaumau … aku hanya mengingatmu saja?"

_DEG_.

Kiba terdiam. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Ino dengan gerakan kaku. Ino pun bisa melihat wajah Kiba yang mendadak merona.

"I-itu … nggak … aku cuma …." Kiba mendadak gelagapan. Sebenarnya, memang itulah maksud Kiba. Namun, begitu dikonfirmasi secara terang-terangan, entah mengapa hal itu menjadi terdengar sangat memalukan. "Lu-lupakan saja! Ayo pulang! Akamaru! Kita jalan lagi!"

Kiba langsung berlalu—seakan tidak lagi memedulikan Ino yang masih tertinggal di belakangnya. Berbeda dengan Akamaru yang sempat menoleh sejenak ke arah Ino. Anjing putih besar itu sudah siap merengek pada majikannya untuk berhenti dan menunggu Ino saat ia mendengar teriakan dari arah sang gadis.

"Hei, Kiba! Akui saja!" teriak Ino yang kemudian sudah kembali melangkah dan mengejar Kiba. "Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Kiba terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Dan ia lebih terkesiap saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya … dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu kemerahan.

"I ... itu nggak mungkin, 'kan! Aku nggak suka cewek cengeng!"

"Apa kaubilang?!"

"Kubilang, cewek cengeng!" Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gerakan frustrasi. "Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku—"

Tubuh Kiba seakan berputar sedikit saat tangan Ino menyambar bajunya. Gadis itu pun sekejap saja menyentuh bibir Kiba dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kiba mematung. Sementara Akamaru hanya melihat kedua insan itu sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau memang nggak suka cewek cengeng, bantu aku berubah." Ino melepaskan pegangannya dari baju Kiba. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan matanya melirik ke arah lain. Kedua belah pipinya kini merona sempurna. "Bantu aku … melupakan Sasuke-_kun_."

Sekali lagi, keduanya hanya bisa membiarkan keheningan menyergap. Dan Kiba, setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutan, ia pun kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. Namun, gerakan itu tak serta-merta menghapus rona merah yang juga terlihat dari kedua belah pipinya.

Lalu akhirnya, dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik tapi masih bisa tertangkap pendengaran Ino, Kiba pun berkata singkat,

"Ya."

.

.

.

**VI. SEBELUM MISI YANG LAIN**

"_Ohayooou_!" seru Ino riang kepada Kiba dan Tenten, yang menjadi teman satu timnya kali ini, serta Neji yang menjadi ketua tim mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-chan," sapa Tenten riang. "Sudah siap untuk misi hari ini?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal dan menepuk lengan yang terangkat itu sambil mengedipkan mata. "_Yosh_!"

Tenten tersenyum menyeringai dan kemudian gadis berambut cokelat dengan cepol dua itu menghampiri Neji. Kiba yang sebelumnya tengah terduduk di atas Akamaru langsung meloncat turun dan menyejajarkan diri dengan Ino. Keduanya telah melangkah melewati gerbang Konoha saat Kiba berkata,

"Perasaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik, ya?"

Ino tidak menoleh. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa hari memang telah berlalu sejak pengumuman mengenai status Sasuke disebarluaskan. Dan setelah insiden ciumannya dengan Kiba hari itu, pikiran Ino benar-benar teralihkan dengan sempurna pada sang cowok berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Ino tidak menyangka, ia akan merasakan getaran ini pada cowok selain Sasuke. Lebih di luar dugaan, yang berhasil merenggut perhatiannya adalah sang cowok yang acap kali menjadi lawannya dalam beradu argumen.

"Baguslah," ujar Kiba pelan tapi masih cukup untuk tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Ino. "Orang sepertimu memang nggak cocok untuk bertingkah sentimentil dan terus-terusan murung dalam waktu yang lama."

"_Hmmmh_. Yaah … semua … berkat kau juga, Kiba," jawab Ino jujur. "Terima kasih."

Namun, kejujuran Ino itu malah membuat Kiba membatu. Cowok itu benar-benar tampak terkejut.

"Oi, oi … kau demam, ya, Ino?" tanya Kiba sambil menyentuh dahi Ino. "Atau kau keracunan makanan?"

"H-hah?"

"Sebentar! Jangan-jangan kau bukan Ino? Kau musuh yang menyamar sebagai Ino, ya?"

"HEEH! Enak saja kaubicara!" ujar Ino sambil menghantam kepala Kiba. "Otak bodohmu itu benar-benar nggak bisa ditolong lagi, ya? Siapa yang menyamar jadi siapa?"

Kiba mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya. "Soalnya, nggak biasanya kau bertingkah manis begi—eh!" Spontan Kiba menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa?" Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kaubilang aku … manis?"

"Nggak! Kau salah dengar!" Kiba kemudian membuang muka. "Ayo cepat! Neji dan Tenten sudah menunggu kita!"

"Tu-tunggu! Kiba, yang tadi …."

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas, bisa, 'kan? Fokus pada misi! Jangan sampai kau menghambat misi nantinya!"

Saat itulah, rasa ingin tahu Ino lenyap. Sedikit urat kemarahan mulai menunjukkan wujudnya di pelipis.

"… Enak saja! Siapa yang akan menghambat misi?! Kau jangan meremehkanku, ya, Bocah Anjing!"

"HEEH! Siapa yang Bocah Anjing?!"

"Ya kau! Siapa lagi?!"

"_Khh_! Dan kau … Anak Babi!"

"HEEII!"

"KALIAN BERDUAAA~!" panggil Tenten dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "PACARANNYA NANTI SAJAA! KITA SELESAIKAN DULU MISI INI DENGAN CEPAT, BARU KALIAN BISA PACARAN DENGAN TENANG~!"

"SIAPA YANG PACARAN?!" bantah Kiba dan Ino secara bersamaan. Keduanya menukar pandangan permusuhan sebelum kemudian membuang muka secara bersamaan.

Kiba pun meloncat naik ke punggung Akamaru dan mengejar ketinggalannya. Sementara Ino langsung mempercepat larinya agar bisa segera menyejajari Tenten.

Gencatan senjata di antara mereka tak bertahan lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, adu mulut mereka kembali terjadi karena masalah sepele.

Namun, untunglah misi kali itu bisa segera diselesaikan dengan lancar berkat ancaman tidak main-main dari Neji pada keduanya.

.

.

.

**VII. SEBELUM PERANG**

Entah bagaimana, keduanya bertemu di jalan menuju ke lapangan besar untuk upacara persiapan sebelum perang. Awalnya, mereka saling memberengutkan muka dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan cepat. Namun, langkah kaki keduanya masih sejajar.

Ada yang aneh?

Ya, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, apalagi pertengkaran. Suasana hening yang jarang terjadi saat keduanya bersama. Hanya derap tiga langkah—jangan lupakan Akamaru—yang terdengar samar-samar di ruang terbuka tersebut.

"Katakan sesuatu," ujar Kiba akhirnya karena tidak tahan dan justru merasa canggung dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

Ino tidak menjawab. Kiba yang merasa kesal karena merasa Ino mengabaikannya pun kini menoleh ke arah Ino sambil berseru, "Hei, kaudengar a—"

"Jangan mati," potong Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Heh?" Kiba terkesiap sampai-sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ino yang melihat Kiba berhenti secara refleks pun berhenti dan memandang Kiba dengan heran. Kiba kemudian tertawa lepas. "Apa, nih? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, ya?"

Ino menatap Kiba dengan alis mata yang mengernyit kesal.

"Mati saja sana!" Ino yang mendadak merasa kesal memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

"Eh, oi?" Kiba menahan tahan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau … tadi serius, ya?"

Sekali ini, Ino hanya memandang Kiba dalam diam. Namun, itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Tanpa perlu kebisingan tak berarti, tatapan mata beriris biru itu telah mengutarakan banyak kata-kata. Kiba tercengang dan ia melepaskan tangan Ino tanpa sadar.

"Err, ah … hem!" Kiba menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuk. "Yah … kau juga! Jangan gegabah!"

Ino menyeringai sebelum ia menonjok pelan lengan Kiba. "Yang gegabah itu kan kau!" Ino kemudian melanjutkan, "_Ne_, Kiba, jaga diri baik-baik! Kalau kau mati, nanti komunitas orang berisik akan kehilangan personelnya yang berharga."

Kiba mendengus sebelum ia menepuk pelan kepala Ino.

"Aku akan membalas ucapanmu lain waktu!"

.

.

.

**VIII. SESUDAH PERANG**

"_AARGH_! Pelan-pelan, Ino!"

"Jadi cowok kok lemah banget, sih? Tahan sedikit!" ujar Ino masih sambil mengobati Kiba dengan ninjutsu medisnya dan beberapa obat-obatan salep. Gadis itu pun mengencangkan perban pada tubuh dan tangan Kiba yang membuat cowok itu meringis. "Selesai!" ujar Ino akhirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Kiba.

"Hentikan! Jangan dipukul-pukul!"

Ino tertawa sejenak sebelum kepala gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke satu arah. Secara tidak sengaja, gadis itu pun melihat sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah dipangku perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata. Perempuan berambut merah itu tampak menangis tersedu-sedu sementara Sakura tengah mengalirkan _chakra_-nya.

"Sasuke … pasti akan selamat, kok."

Ino melirik ke arah Kiba yang baru saja bersuara. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"Ya, Naruto sudah berjuang mengembalikan Sasuke-_kun_, dan Sakura kini tengah berusaha menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ino menghela napas. "Lagi pula, perempuan berambut merah itu …."

"Hei, Ino …."

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia pun seolah menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan perban serta salep yang sebelumnya telah ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Kiba.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu karena aku sudah menjaga tubuhmu saat kau menggunakan _shintenshin_?"

"Hahaha, masih memikirkan soal itu? Perhitungan sekali," jawab Ino santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kiba berdecih.

"Baik, baik. Terima kasih, Kiba." Ino kemudian bergeser sedikit dan menghampiri Akamaru yang berada tak jauh dari Kiba. "Nah, Akamaru, sini kuperiksa lukamu!"

Begitu Ino memulai dengan mengecek keempat kaki Akamaru, mendadak saja Kiba sudah berada di sampingnya dalam posisi berjongkok. Kedua tangan pemuda itu bertumpu di atas kedua pahanya.

"Ternyata … Sasuke masih betah berdiam dalam pikiranmu, ya?"

Ino hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kata siapa?"

"Ino, lihat aku!"

"Jangan ganggu! Aku kan mau—!"

Dengan cepat, Kiba memegang belakang kepala Ino dan kemudian menekankan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir gadis itu. Satu ciuman singkat yang bahkan tak sempat disadari orang lain yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing pun terjadi.

Dan segera setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kiba segera memegang kedua pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lupakan dia," ujar Kiba, "lupakan Sasuke. Lihat aku saja, Ino! Aku—"

Ino tersenyum ragu sebelum ia melepas tangan Kiba.

"Maaf," ujarnya perlahan. Kiba sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan itu tersebut. Namun, ciuman yang diberikan Ino selanjutnya membuat pemuda itu lebih tersentak.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Ino sambil tertawa dan mengedip. "Aku sudah nggak memikirkan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang seperti itu, kok! Aku hanya mencemaskannya sebagai seorang teman. Teman yang berasal dari desa yang sama."

"E-eeh?"

"Lagi pula …," Ino terkekeh, "aku nggak bisa lagi memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_, sekeras apa pun aku mencoba." Ino berdeham sejenak. "Gara-gara seorang cowok berisik yang selalu beredar di sekitarku sudah menanamkan sosoknya lekat-lekat dalam ingatanku. Jadi … mau nggak mau, deh~."

Kiba tercenung. Tak lama, ia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ke tanah.

"Aha … hahahaha!"

"Kiba?"

"Sial kau, Ino!" ujar Kiba sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang melintang.

"_Tsk_! Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau mulai memperhatikan kata-katamu, Kiba!" Ino kembali menghadapi Akamaru dan menjalankan tugasnya. "Lagi pula, jadi cowok, kok, bawel amat? Cewek itu lebih suka dengan cowok yang tenang, tahu?"

"Apa boleh buat, kalau mendadak aku berubah jadi pendiam, nanti komunitas orang berisik akan kehilangan personelnya yang berharga. Dan kau … kau akan merasa kesepian karena nggak bisa mendengar suaraku yang merdu ini!"

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Kiba. Pemuda itu sudah mengangkat tangannya dari mata dan memandang Ino dengan seulas seringai yang menggoda. Ino pun membalas senyuman itu dan melempar pelan segulungan perban ke arah Kiba.

"Dasar cowok besar kepala! Majikanmu ini kelewat percaya diri, ya, Akamaru?"

Akamaru memberikan satu salakan dan goyangan ekor.

"HEEI! Akamaru! Lagi-lagi kau mengkhianatiku!"

Dan tak lama, suara ribut yang begitu familiarnya pun kembali terjadi di sela-sela pengobatan dan pembersihan sisa-sisa perang dunia ninja yang keempat.

.

.

.

Semua yang melihat mereka, akan segera menyadari dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Mungkin beberapa di antaranya yang sudah terbiasa hanya akan menggelengkan kepala dan berlalu.

Bagaimanapun, keributan yang selalu terjadi di sekitar keduanya seakan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar. Justru, akan jadi aneh saat keduanya menutup mulut dan menikmati keheningan—walaupun saat-saat seperti itu memang ada dan terjadi hanya terutama saat tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Namun, kata 'berisik' memang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Yamanaka Ino. Lalu, samar-samar ucapan yang bagaikan doa itu akan kerap terdengar di sekitar mereka,

"Nggak lama lagi mungkin akan ada Kiba-Ino junior yang nggak kalah berisik dari ayah dan ibunya."

Mau mengamini? Sebaiknya segera latih telinga kalian sebelum doa itu benar-benar terkabul.

*********終わり*********

* * *

… Ini apaan, ya? Aku di mana? Aku siapa? *teler*

Nggak tahu apa yang saya pikirin pas ngerjain ini, pokoknya saya pengen ngetik tentang mereka yang selalu ribut dan tahu-tahu … jadilah _fanfict_ ini. *baca ulang* Y-yaa … lumayan juga, kan? Dan … pokoknya begitu, deh! Ehehehe *mulai nggak jelas*

Daripada _minna-san_ pada ikut bingung gara-gara saya lagi nggak jelas, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~. _Review_-nya jangan ikut-ikutan bingung, ya~:""P

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
